Not So Easy
by shingekinorivaille
Summary: Alex Jones didn't really want to have another child, though she did. But as Quinn gets older, things only get harder and harder. Fail summary is fail. Please R&R! Rated T for later chapters. Contains OCs and Nyotalia.


**Not So Easy- Chapter One**

It had been early February when Alexandrea Jones had been standing in her bathroom, leaning over the counter in the bathroom, her sky blue eyes peering at the sink below her, letting out a sigh. The little pink plus was just a prank right? She really didn't want any more kids. Did she? She has helped Alfred with all of the states and had two of her own already. And it would have been three if…

She blinked. _No. Don't think of that. Focus on now._

Who would she tell first? Certainly her boyfriend? Wait, they we're in a fight though—about this exact thing, actually. Kids. So, Iggy? Alfred? Not him. He would get mad at her for managing to get herself pregnant three times in four years. Nessa? She was probably her best bet. Yet telling her about Mason had been a challenge.

She unlocked the door, stepping out as another sigh escaped her mouth.

"Mommy!" Liberty stumbled over her chubby feet, her long blonde hair flying out behind her as she ran towards her mother. She had only just turned four at the end of last month. Alex grinned and leaned down once the tiny girl had reached her and swiftly picked her up.

"Hi, sweetie! Do you want to go visit Nessa?"

A grin spread across the girl's tiny angelic face, nodding eagerly.

"Okay, let's just go get your little brother."

A pout rested on Liberty's face now, "Why? He's stupid!"

"Now, Libby. Don't say that! You're related, y'know."

"Nu-uh!"

Alex opened the door to Mason's room. The boy looked up from his toy racecars. "Mutti?" he asked, glaring at his older sister who terrorized him constantly.

She leaned down, keeping a hold on Liberty and grinning at her youngest. "Would you like to go visit Nessa?"

The boy frowned, glancing at his toy cars. "Can I bring one with me?"

"If you don't lose it."

"Yay!" the three year old cheered, grabbing one of the cars he had been playing with just before his mother had walked in.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _Alex stood outside of Nessa's little house located in Montana (since she _did _represent it, after all), holding Liberty's hand and Mason in her arms. He made his toy car fly around her head, a proud smile on his face. "Isn't it awesome, Mutti?"

She was about to answer the question when the door opened, Nessa blinking and and yawned, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Alex?"

"Hey. I—"

"You should come in, isn't it cold out? It looks it." The brunette stepped aside, allowing the three inside.

Alex walked in, letting go of Liberty's hand setting Mason down, who immediately made the toy car in his tiny hands land with sound effects. Liberty looked up hopefully at Nessa, making grabby hands at her. Nessa knew better, Liberty pulled her hair whenever she got the chance. Ever since she has been born, the girl had had a fixation with her cousin (or sibling, in an odd way)'s hair.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?"

"Well," Alex bit her lip. Why was telling people so hard sometimes? Scratch that. It was _every _time.

Nessa watched her, yawning and ignoring the four year old's requests to be picked up.

"I'm pregnant…"

"Again?"

"Yeah." She sighed, "And honestly, I didn't know who to tell. You seemed like the easiest person. Iggy would just scowl—more than he already does, at least—and Alfred would probably get mad…"

"But what about Bela and Kiku?" she frowned.

"Didn't think about it. And there's no way I can tell Juan now, not after that fight…"

Nessa yawned again, sitting down on the piano bench. "Fight?"

Alex nodded, "we got into a fight a few weeks ago… about having kids, actually…"

"So it's his then?"

"Well, yeah! I'm not going to _cheat _on him!"

She snorted. "Even though if you're pretty much broken up?"

She sighed, "We're not though. It's just a… silly fight."

"Mutti? Can we go visit Vatti?"

Alex looked in the mirror into her son's eyes, which were just like his father's. "No, sweetie. It's too late to now."

"Mutti!" Mason whined, "I wanna see him!"

"Mason, we can't right now, okay? But I can call him once we get home so you can talk to him, alright?"

The boy sighed, pouting. "Fine."

Liberty ignored the conversation as best as a four year old was capable of. She never liked it when Mason brought up his 'Vatti'. She didn't know who her father was, why did he? It wasn't fair! And wasn't Momma supposed to know everything? Then why didn't she know? Liberty then forgot about it, her mind unable to stay in any one subject for more than a minute or two. "Poke! Poke! Poke!" she giggled, beginning to repeatedly poke her brother's arm.

"Libby!" the boy whined.

"Poke! Poke! Poke! Po-!"

"Liberty, stop it," Alex said firmly, pulling into the driveway of their house.

**Well, that's the beginning of my new fan fiction! It's not really going to be about Fem! America after the first few chapters, though. Also, this is based lightly off of role play. Also, Nessa isn't mine. My friend created her. Thanks for letting me use her in my fan fiction, Packa! Oh, and Juan isn't mine, either. He's one of my other friend's.**

**OC's and what they represent:**

**Vanessa (Nessa) Jones- Montana, USA**

**Liberty (Libby) Lanie Jones- Mackinac Island, Michigan, USA**

**Mason Beilschmidt-Jones- King of Prussia, Pennsylvania, USA**

**Juan Botero- Colombia**

**Other languages:**

**Vatti- German- Dad**

**Mutti- German- Mom**

**I think that's all for now. Review, please?**

**Peace. Love. Anime.**

**~hetalia-deathnote-kuroshitsuji~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**


End file.
